Tsunami
by Jade Stiger
Summary: What can I say? I don't want to spoil it!
1. Default Chapter

Rating: R (D, V.) Disclaimer: I don't own the series or any of the original characters and I receive no monetary profit from this story. I do claim the characters "Eugenie Yasutake" and "Darren Kemper" as my own and do allow the use of them (with recognition) to other writers under the rules of Asprin's shared universe. Any similarity to persons dead or alive is purely coincidental.

***

Eugenie stepped over the door frame and down the ramp, her pack weighing heavily on her back. She stopped a moment to adjust the pack and looked carefully around the room unconsciously taking note of all the exits and places to hide. Tony stepped in front of her smiling.

"It's too late to run now, Yasutake." He held out his hand and she tossed her pack over his arm.

"Take my bags, James, and don't break the tequila." She jumped down into his arms and laughed softly. He caught her easily and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thanks, Tony." Eugenie smiled as he set her on the deck.

"Any time Little Sister." Tony smiled back. "Welcome aboard."

Eugenie looked around again, this time with pride. "seaQuest, the best ship in the ocean."

"Or under it," said a new voice.

Eugenie turned quickly and snapped a salute. "Captain Bridger, Sir."

"At ease, Ensign." Bridger smiled. "I take you two know each other?"

"She was the pesky little girl next door." said Tony, pointing at her.

Eugenie pointed at Tony. "He was the obnoxious bully of the neighborhood."

Tony smiled again. "It's been a long time."

"Five years." said Eugenie.

"And you've grown out of a gawky little teenager into a pretty woman." Tony said.

"And he's still a bully, I should know." said Lucas, joining the group. "He's my roommate. My name's Lucas." He held out his hand and Eugenie shook it.

"Good to meet you Lucas. I'm Eugenie Yasutake." she looked quickly away to Tony.

"Escort me to my quarters?"

"Right this way." said Tony.

Lucas watched them leave. "Not much of a talker is she?"

"Guess not." Bridger replied.

Eugenie's room was smaller than the room Tony shared with Lucas, but Eugenie would not have a roommate so it would be fine for just her. She took a few minutes to unpack and listened idly as Tony gave her a run-down of some of the crew members he worked with. When she was done, Tony dragged her, laughing, into the corridor.

"Listen, I've got just enough time to show to MedLab and then I've gotta be on duty." he grinned.

"Oh, I was hoping to spend a little more time with you ..."

"Hey, we've got lots of time, don't worry." 

As they rounded a corner Eugenie ran into Lucas, who was as usual walking quickly with his head bent over his portable computer. They both fell to the deck, Lucas' papers fluttering down around them. Tony shook his head, amazed at the sight of the two sprawled on the deck in the midst of all the papers.

Lucas held out his hand to help Eugenie to her feet. "Gosh I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you OK?"

Eugenie smiled as he pulled her to her feet. "I'm fine thanks." She looked up at him and her smile faded, her eyes glazed and she mumbled "Such blue eyes ..."

"What?" said Lucas.

Tony pulled Eugenie away from Lucas and forced her to look at him. "Hey, lets not go there Little Sister." Tony turned to Lucas, "She has a thing about blond, blue-eyed beach bunnies." He tried to laugh but it was strained.

"Whatever." said Lucas nervously backing away and gathering his papers and laptop.

Tony turned back to Eugenie, frowning with concern. "Hey, come back to me." He slapped her cheek lightly and her eyes turned to his. She blinked rapidly as if waking from a dream.

"Oh!" Eugenie threw her arms around Tony "I had the strangest feeling!"

"It's all right." Tony hugged her tightly then pulled away to smile at her. "Just dejavu."

Eugenie smiled. "Where were we?"

"I was showing you down to Dr. Smith."

"What are we standing around for, lets go."

They soon arrived at the MedLab and Tony introduced Eugenie to Wendi.

"Gotta go, I'll catch up with you later OK?" he said, blowing her a kiss.

" 'kay." Eugenie smiled and waved as Tony darted off. "So you're not gonna need blood or anything Dr. Smith?"

"Not this time." Wendi smiled. "I just wanted to meet you and go over your medical records before you go on duty tomorrow."

"Great, I hate lab work, Yuck! And needles!"

"Have a seat and we'll get started." Wendi sat down at her desk and pulled Eugenie's medical file up on the computer. Her eyebrows went up and she frowned at the monitor. "I see you spent several months at Bayside Rehabilitation five years ago."

Eugenie looked anxiously at the doctor. "I'm completely recovered, really."

Wendi paged through the report. "No headaches, dizzy spells or fainting?"

"None."

Wendi smiled at Eugenie. "Relax, I wasn't going to reject you for duty, I'm just curious. I see it was an antique projectile weapon?"

"Yeah." Eugenie looked at the deck for a moment trying to chase away the memory of the incident that left her completely paralyzed for nearly two months.

"Your VTY-300 neural implant malfunctioned and was removed?"

"The surgeon seemed to think that it was affected by the projectile that they were unable to remove from my brain."

"You still have a bullet in your skull?"

"They said it would be more damaging to try to remove it than to just leave it alone."

"Any problems with that?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Well everything else looks fine. You'll let me know if you have any problems?"

"Absolutely."

"Any allergies?" asked Wendi.

"No, but I am pretty sensitive to sedatives."

"Sensitive how?" Wendi asked.

"It only takes about 10 ccs to knock me out."

Wendi made a notation in the file. "That's definitely something we need to know if we ever need to put you under for some reason." She closed the file and stood up. "I'm going to the mess hall, do you want to join me?"

"Sure." Eugenie followed Dr. Smith out to the passageway and they walked to the galley. They both ordered ice tea and sat at a table near the back. Wendi picked up her glass and stared at Eugenie over the rim of it as she sipped her drink. Eugenie didn't notice Dr. Smith's careful study of her, she was looking around the room, noting the exits and scrutinizing the people at the other tables. When Eugenie turned her eyes back to the Doctor, she found Wendi still staring at her curiously. "Is something wrong, Dr. Smith?"

Wendi blinked and smiled. "No, I was just thinking."

Eugenie picked up her glass. "This is pretty good tea."

"Fresh brewed." said Wendi. "How long have you known Piccolo?"

"We grew up together, but we kinda lost touch after high school and I didn't catch up with him again until five years ago."

"After your accident?"

Eugenie snorted. "It wasn't an accident." she looked away from Dr. Smith, frowning. "At best you can call it an incident, but yes, Tony heard about it and came to visit me while I was in rehab." She turned back to Wendi, smiling now. "Tony makes a great coach."

Wendi smiled too. "I'll bet he made you want to get up and beat him with your cane."

"You know Tony." Eugenie laughed.

"He seems to have that affect on people."

Wendi drank the last of her tea and looked at her crono. "I have to go. It's been a pleasure talking with you." She stood up, smiled and left.

Eugenie shook her head. "Weird lady," she said softly. She continued to observe the other people in the room as she sipped her tea. She stayed in the galley for another hour, talking briefly with some of the other crew before she went back to her cabin. 

****

"So she blocked your psi probe?" Bridger asked nervously.

"It wasn't really a block. It's hard to describe, I've never encountered anything like it, it was like static, white noise, a distraction." Wendi said.

"Do you think she'll be a problem?" asked Bridger.

"No, not at all. She is a very competent girl, quite capable of discharging her duties."

"Good." said Nathan. "How about our other new person?"

"Kemper will be with Miguel, he won't be any trouble." 

"You're sure?"

"Nathan, after Corbin managed to infiltrate the crew and nearly killed Lucas I have been VERY thorough screening the new people."

"I'm sorry Wendi, it's just ...."

"I know how you feel Nathan."

"Lucas has been through so much and he's just a kid."

"He's a tough kid and he knows that there are a lot of people that care very much about him."

"Thank you Wendi. I have to get back up to the bridge, we'll be leaving port in, " Nathan checked his chrono, "about twenty minutes."

"Anytime Nathan," said Wendi.

****

On the bridge Nathan met up with Miguel Ortiz who introduced him to Darren Kemper, the second shift navigator. Kemper was a slender young man with a soft British accent and short blond curly hair.

"Very good, Miguel," said Bridger. "Set course, bearing 1-9-7, 90 knots."

"Aye, Sir." Miguel pointed to his board and spoke softly to Darren who watched carefully as Ortiz entered their course.

"Captain?" asked Ford.

Nathan turned away from watching Ortiz and Kemper and smiled at his executive officer. "Yes?"

"Weather report from Topanga Station, Sir, a large tropical cell is moving north west from Havana."

"Can we beat it to Sigsbee Knolls?"

"No problem, Captain."

****

"There really is a real live dolphin on board?" Eugenie asked, grinning broadly.

"There really is a real live dolphin."

"Can I pet it?"

"Him."

"Can I pet him?"

"Sure you can, Darwin won't bite."

They arrived at the moon pool and Tony took off his shirt and stepped into the water. He slapped his hand on the surface a couple of times.

"Where is he?" Eugenie asked eager to meet the resident mammal.

"He's around somewhere." Tony said slapping the water again. A gray shadow bulleted past Tony and leapt up, splashing down and showering them both.

"Darwin!" Tony yelped as the dolphin bumped him and knocked him off his feet. Tony fell into the water getting even more drenched. Darwin swooped up beside Tony and Tony grabbed the animals dorsal fin. Darwin towed Tony around the moon pool as Eugenie clapped and laughed delightedly.

"What a beautiful boy you are." she called to the dolphin.

Darwin came back to the edge of the pool and squawked to Eugenie, rolling over so he could look up at her. She reached over and patted his head and laughed again as the dolphin sprayed her with a blast from his blow hole. 

Tony jumped up and dove back into the water. Darwin turned quickly and swam after him, shoving him with his nose. Tony surfaced, laughing. He looked back to see Eugenie holding her sides, bent over laughing. Lucas came in behind her.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked.

Eugenie turned to him and the smiled on her lips died. She began to back away and Tony hurriedly swam back to her. 

Lucas frowned. "Come on, what's the big joke?"

Tony caught Eugenie's arms and stopped her from falling backward into the moonpool.

Darwin clacked and Lucas reached over and switched on the vocorder. 

Darwin's electronic voice was filled with glee.

"Tony play!" Darwin laughed. "Girl play, Lucas play?"

Eugenie turned her head to look at Darwin. "He can talk?"

Lucas grinned, he liked to show off Darwin's ability and seldom got to. Eugenie backed away as Lucas came closer to the pool. Lucas reached over to pat Darwin and the dolphin sprayed him. His laughter echoed through the chamber. 

"Lucas and girl play too!" Darwin called, towing Tony around the pool again. Lucas smiled at Eugenie and shrugged as she backed away from him once more. He too pulled off his shirt and climbed into the pool. Darwin swam up to the boy and Lucas took hold of his fin to be pulled around the pool with Tony.

"Come on, Eugenie," coaxed Lucas. "Darwin won't hurt you."

Eugenie looked apprehensively at Tony, shaking her head. "I'm going back to my quarters, Tony."

As they watched her leave, Darwin asked wistfully, "Why girl not play too? Girl afraid?"

Tony shook his head. "Not of you Darwin." 

****

Eugenie sat at the comm board, O'Neill leaning over her shoulder and pointing out the various frequencies for the WSKRS. Eugenie laughed delightedly and Tim grinned shyly.

"It's just so neat!" she exclaimed.

Tim laughed softly. "I've never thought about it that way, but I think you're right. It is neat."

Kemper and Ortiz looked at each other and grinned.

"Neat." Ortiz laughed.

Kemper opened his green eyes wide, imitating Eugenie. "It's just so neat," he trilled.

Commander Ford frowned at the navigators and they ducked their heads over the board and snickered.

Eugenie began to sing softly so that only Tim could hear her. "Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens ..."

"You like musicals?" asked Tim.

"Tony got me hooked on them."

"Piccolo?"

"It was the only way he could get me moving in therapy, dancing to show tunes."

"Our Tony Piccolo likes musicals?" Tim asked incredulously.

Eugenie covered her eyes. "He's gonna KILL me for telling you."

"I promise I won't tell anyone else."

"Cross your heart?"

"If I lie I die." Tim said seriously. He smiled. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I guess."

"How did you get the name Eugenie?"

"My mom is from Kentucky, Dad's from Kyoto."

"Wow, that's a long distance romance, how did they meet?"

"My mom was an airline pilot and Dad didn't like the flight much, he insisted on talking to the pilot. Mom said it was love at first sight."

"You believe in love at first sight?"

"Absolutely." Eugenie said grinning.

****

After her shift, Eugenie agreed to meet Tim and Tony in the rec hall after she stopped by her cabin. Eugenie wanted to change into her sweat suit so she could go for a jog after a game of ping pong with her friends. She was headed to the rec hall when she met Lucas in the passageway.

Lucas held his arms out, blocking her way past him. "What is it with you, you avoid me like I have the plague."

"Please let me by," she asked softly, avoiding eye contact with him.

"What did I ever do to you?" He caught her arms and she turned her face away and closed her eyes. She tried to get free, but he hung on tighter.

Eugenie hung her head, resigned. "I see your eyes in my nightmares."

"What?"

"Five years ago I was working at a food kiosk at Maryland Mall. Gary came in, he'd been working there with me for two years and they had fired him the week before. Gary had an antique gun and he forced all of us except Sam, the manager, into the freezer. He came back later and dragged me out front. The police were there, he used me as a hostage until the cops made him freak." Eugenie began to cry. "He shot me in the back and I fell across the front counter. When I tried to crawl away, he shot me again in the back of the head. It paralyzed me, all I saw for the next half hour were Sam's dead eyes staring up at me," she closed her eyes and whispered. "Big blue eyes, just like yours." 

Lucas released her and Eugenie sank down against the wall. She wrapped her arms around her legs and put her head down on her knees and wept. 

Lucas stood, stunned by her admission. "I ..." Lucas began. "Eugenie ..." He went down on his knees in front of her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know ..." He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tight. 

She wrapped her arms around Lucas, " I never meant to hurt you Lucas."

Lucas felt his eyes fill with tears and he tried hard not to let them spill down his face. "I know you didn't."

After a minute Eugenie pulled away and wiped her face, "Gotta go, I told Tony and Tim I'd meet them in the rec room."

"I guess I'll see you later." said Lucas.

"Yeah." 

****

"Let's get something to eat," said Tony.

"I'm starving." Eugenie agreed.

"Why not," said Tim.

They were walking out of the rec room when the ship suddenly jolted up and heeled over. They landed in a jumbled tangle on the port wall, now the floor.

Tony pulled out a lighter and flicked it open. "You guys okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," said Tim shakily.

"What happened?" Eugenie asked.

"It felt like something hit us." Tony answered. The emergency lights came on and he put away his lighter.

"Are we under attack?"

"No combat alarms," said Tony.

Just as he finished speaking the impact alarms began to sound and they could hear the booming of emergency doors closing.

"You were saying?" Eugenie said.

****

Suddenly the sub was jolted sideways and heeled over. The lights flickered and went out, alarms sounded throughout the craft. It settled heavily on its port side and heavy booms sounded from something impacting the starboard side. Emergency doors slammed closed adding to the noisy chaos. Emergency lights slowly powered up in the main passageways and on the bridge. Nathan climbed to his feet and found himself standing on the port wall.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

The bridge crew reported only minor injuries, they were mostly shaken and bruised.

"Damage report," he ordered.

"Sensors are down, main computer reports power loss from main reactor. We have emergency power from battery back-ups for life support and emergency lighting for approximately fourteen hours."

It took Bridger a moment to place the English accent as the new navigator, Kemper.

"Medical?"

"No report from medical at this time Captain," replied Kemper.

Nathan looked up to find Kemper perched precariously on the side of the navigation console. "Comfortable Ensign Kemper?" Nathan laughed.

"Not very Sir." Kemper grinned back.

****

"Hey Miguel, would you bring me some sugar?" asked Lonnie, sitting down at the table with Katie.

"Sure." Miguel replied. He picked up a couple of packets of sugar and started back to the table. "Hey Ben, you going up to the bridge?" He called to the supply officer who was walking out the door.

Ben stopped in the doorway. "I'm going down to hydroponics, do you need something?"

"If you see Lucas, tell him not to forget we have a game tonight."

"Sure." Ben grinned.

The seaQuest lifted violently and heeled over tossing everyone about. Katie saw Ben fall past her. She grabbed the table and held on as Lonnie flew out of her chair and tumbled down. When the emergency lights came up Katie could make out Ben and Lonnie on the floor below her, what had been the port wall.

"Miguel, where are you?" she called.

"Up here," he answered softy.

She looked up and found him laying across the edge of a table. "What's wrong?"

"I hit the table, I think I cracked some ribs," he said breathlessly.

"Lonnie, Ben? Are you two alright?"

"I'm ok," said Lonnie. She scooted carefully over to Ben, cradling her left arm in her right hand. "Ben?" the supply officer didn't answer. "Katie, I think you better get down here, Ben's unconscious."

****

"I'm getting calls from all over the ship, most of the injuries are minor." said Wendi. "Sprains, bruises. Some of the comm systems are down, though and we're using PALs. The MedLab is a mess, so I guess I'll make house calls. I'm heading up to the mess hall, I've got reports of several injuries there." she smiled weakly.

"Keep me posted on the injured," said Nathan.

"I will," Wendi signed off.

Brody called the captain. "Lucas and I are in cargo hold B. It's a mess, Sir. The components we were taking to Sigsbee Knolls broke loose and are scattered."

"Can you salvage any of it?"

"I think we can save most of it," said Lucas.

"Well, that's some good news," said Nathan.

"The bad news is that the main computer component is trashed," said Lucas.

"That won't make Governor Bastin very happy,"

the captain said.

"Any news on what caused this?" asked Brody.

"Communications and WSKRS are still down, we have no idea what hit us. Propulsion is down too, so we're going to be here a while."

The ship groaned and shifted a little bit. Nathan looked up at the starboard wall as something large impacted on it.

The emergency lights flickered and the sub heeled back over onto her keel.

Nathan picked himself up off the deck which was back under him where it should be.

"At the risk of repeating myself, damage report."

"Hull breach on level A, it is being sealed. Main reactor is powering up, thirteen percent power at this time. Internal comms are still not working. Propulsion and WSKRS still down," replied Kemper.

Nathan grinned to find the ensign now sitting in the chair in front of his station.

"Do you always land on your feet Ensign?"

"Gymnastics, Sir. It turns you into a cat."

"I can believe that." Bridger laughed. "Can you get Lucas and Brody back?"

"Aye, Sir." He answered, tapping the comm board. "The link is still open sir, but they aren't responding."

"Lucas?" said Bridger. "Lieutenant Brody, can you hear me?"

***

Wendi scrabbled to quickly pick up the spilled contents of her medpac. Katie appeared in the hall, when she saw Wendi she shouted. "Hurry Dr. Smith, Ben's hurt pretty bad!"

Wendi sprinted to the messhall. When she entered she found Ortiz sitting with his arms wrapped tightly around himself and Lonnie sitting beside Ben Krieg. Wendi got on her knees beside the unconscious supply officer and opened her medpack. She got out her PAL and called the medbay. "I need a backboard to the messhall STAT!" she ordered. She quickly checked Ben's eyes and then lifted his head a little to feel the back of his skull. "Has he been conscious at all?" Wendi asked.

"He was for a little bit just before the sub came back to keel. He was trying to talk to me, but it wasn't making any sense," Katie sobbed. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He's got a skull fracture. We need to get him stabilized in medbay as quickly as possible." A couple of ensigns from medical arrived with the backboard just as she set up an IV line. Holly's PAL beeped and she flipped it on. "Yes, Nathan?"

"Can you get down to Cargo bay B, I think Lucas and Brody are hurt." Wendi could hear the worry in Nathan's voice as he continued. "I was just talking to them but now I can't get either one of them to answer me."

"I'll be right there Captain. Miguel?" said Wendi. 

The Cuban was slumped over the table, wheezing. Wendi went to him as the ensigns carried Ben out. The doctor could hear him struggling to breathe. 

"Can you walk to MedLab?"

He shook his head, unable to speak.

"I'll help him," said Katie.

"He can lean on us," said Lonnie

"Take Miguel up to medbay and tell Dr. Shimura he's got some broken ribs."

***

"Eugenie?" asked Tony turning her over onto her back.

"Ow," she said, wincing. "My shoulder hurts."

Tim sat up beside her, rubbing the back of his head. He smiled wanly, "I think you did it when you landed on me."

Eugenie grinned back at Tim, "Sorry."

"Tony!" called Dr. Smith hurrying down the hall to them. "Brody and Lucas were in cargo hold B when the sub righted and I think they may be hurt, they aren't answering their PALs. Will you come with me, I'll probably need a strong back, the cargo broke loose and we'll have to move some of it."

"We'll all come," Tim volunteered. 

***

Wendi slammed her palm on the door sensor again, they could hear the portal bang against something but it refused to open more than ten inches.

"There must be a crate against it." Tony said slamming his shoulder against the steel. "I don't think we're going to budge it from this side. Eugenie do you think you can squeeze through there?"

"I'll give it a try," She tried to wiggle past there door but could only get halfway in.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I can see there is a big crate against the door."

"Can you see Lucas or Brody?" Wendi asked.

Eugenie looked around and then wriggled back out. "No." 

Wendi pulled out her PAL and called the bridge. "Captain, we can't get into the cargo hold, there's a crate blocking the door from opening very far. We'll need a miracle to get in there."

Kemper stood up, asking solemnly. "Permission to leave my post, Sir?"

Bridger smiled and spoke into the communicator, "One miracle coming up Dr. Smith, Ensign Kemper is on his way."

Kemper arrived moments late having ran as quickly as he could. He

slid in halfway on his stomach then twisted and slid completely through the door.

Impressed, Tony smiled. "Slick as an eel."

Moments later they could hear a crashing sound.

"Hey," shouted Tony. "What are you doing?"

"Tearing the crate apart. I can't move it by myself but if I can get some of the stuff out of it we can get the door open if you push from that side."

Tony grinned again pointing his thumb at the door, "This guy is brilliant."

The crashing continued for a few more minutes, the timbre of the sound changed as Kemper began tossing the cargo out. "Okay, let's give it a shove." He called.

Tony and Tim both slammed against the door but it didn't budge more than a couple of inches.

"Hold it, let me toss out some more," said Darren. "Try it again."

They slammed against the door and it flew open. They stopped and stared around the bay.

"Quite a mess," Said Darren. "I guess I didn't make it look any better," he grinned.

"Split up," Wendi ordered. "If you find either one of them, yell." She engaged her PAL and called Nathan. "We're in Captain. I'll let you know when we find them," she closed the communicator. Minutes later Eugenie and Tony found Chief Brody.-"Over here Dr. Smith!" yelled Eugenie.

A pool of blood was slowly spreading around the head of the prone chief of security. He was unconscious and pinned down by debris from broken cargo cases. They quickly freed him and the doctor put a c-collar on him and carefully turned him over. Wendi breathed a sigh of relief. "It's a compound fracture of the clavicle. I was afraid he might have cut his neck." She was packing the wound with gauze when Darren found Lucas and shouted for her. Wendi quickly called MedLab and ordered someone to come to get Brody, then called Nathan to let him know they had been found then she bolted to help Lucas. Eugenie was sitting behind Lucas with his head in her lap. She absently stroked his hair.

"I envy you Lucas," Darren said grinning.

"Really, why?" the teen croaked.

"You get to lay around with your head in a beautiful angel's lap," he quipped.

Eugenie leaned over and kissed Lucas on the forehead and Lucas smiled.

Lucas, like Brody was pinned, but the crate that lay on the teen was almost as large as the one that had blocked the door. It was eight feet by eight feet and must have weighed at least one thousand pounds. It covered him from the waist down. 

Lucas was pale and clammy. He shivered a little as he tried to speak. "I can't feel my legs," he stuttered.

"We have to get this off him," said Wendi. "We can't roll it, you'll have to lift it."

"There's no way we can lift that," said Tony.

"Break it down, like I did the other one," Darren suggested.

"Let's get to it," Tony grinned.

Wendi sat down by Lucas, holding his hand and checking his pulse. She carefully watched his breathing as the men began tearing the crate apart. Lucas winced occasionally as the weight of the crate shifted.

"Careful," Wendi cautioned the men.

Once they had some of the crate tore apart, they began to carefully remove some of the contents. Soon the crate was light enough for the trio to lift it completely off Lucas. 

Eugenie bit her lip hard to keep from crying out. Lucas' left leg was twisted horribly and the ends of his fractured femur protruded from a bloody wound on his thigh. Eugenie put her head down and let her long black hair fall in a curtain across Lucas' face. She smiled at him and looked for the first time deep into his pale blue eyes.

Lucas noted that her eyes were light brown and Asian. "You have very pretty eyes," he said softly. 

"I will dream about your blue eyes and it won't be a nightmare," she smiled.

Lucas screamed and tried to sit up as Wendi put a splint on his leg. 

Eugenie put her hands on Lucas' cheeks and softly stroked his face, gently forcing him to lay back in her lap. "Shhh," she whispered. 

Holly's PAL beeped and she answered it. It was Bridger asking about Lucas. "He has a severe leg fracture and some internal injuries. I'm taking him to MedLab right now," she reported.

"I'll meet you there," said Bridger. 

***

The captain smiled down at Lucas as the teen's eyes closed slowly. "You'll be alright kiddo." He turned to Wendi and asked. "How are the others?"

"Jim and Miguel will be pretty sore but they'll be up and around in a couple of days. I'm sorry Nathan, Ben's still unconscious."

"He'll wake up soon though?"

"A couple of days most likely."

Nathan walked over to Katie who sat beside Ben, holding her ex-husband's hand.

"Hey Katie," the captain said quietly.

"Ben's tough," she smiled, "I know he'll come back to us soon."


	2. Heroes and Angels

Many thanks to my Betas, Lady Antari, Gryff and Lightfoot.

And to JediK1, Karen, ns, Morrigan and jo, thanks for the encouragement

Sorry this took so long ...

***

Eugenie fell to her knees as the pain stabbed through her skull and her vision went black. She put her hands up and pressed her palms against her temples.

"Eugenie!" Tony rushed to her. "What's wrong?"

"My head ..." she whispered. "It hurts ... so bad ... I can't see ..."

"I'll take you down to Med Lab, Wendi will help you." Tony gathered her up in his arms and she burrowed her face against his neck.

"I'm scared." She said

"It'll be all right." He tried to reassure her as her hurried down the corridor to Med Lab.

"Wendi!" Tony shouted as he arrived. "Sorry." He whispered as Eugenie moaned. Tony lay her gently on a bed and rushed into Dr. Smith's office. He returned, dragging the doctor with him.

"What happened?" Wendi asked softly.

"My head ... hurts ... I can't see ..." Eugenie whimpered.

Wendi engaged the scanner; "have you hit your head lately?"

"Two days ago ..."

"During the accident?"

"Yes ..." Eugenie hissed, pressing her hands over her eyes. "It hurts ... please ..."

"I'll give you a painkiller." Wendi filled a syringe and injected it into Eugenie's arm. "It'll take a couple of minutes."

"She fell on Tim when the sub came back over." Tony said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wendi asked.

"Didn't hurt ... then." Said Eugenie.

"When did it start to hurt?"

"A few minutes ago." Said Tony.

"Yesterday." Eugenie said.

Tony looked at Eugenie. "You didn't tell me." He said in a hurt tone.

"Don't be ... angry ... it was ... just a ... little headache." She tried to smile.

"I forgive you. This time." Tony grinned.

"Where does it hurt most?" Wendi asked.

Eugenie didn't speak; she just pressed her fingertips against her forehead, between her eyes.

"Anywhere else?"

Eugenie touched the back of her head.

"Can you see?"

"No ... it's all ... black ..."

"Is the pain getting any less?"

"A little."

"I'm afraid that when you hit your head it caused the projectile to migrate. You have some swelling in the occipital area that controls vision."

"Is that why her head hurts?" Tony asked.

"No." Wendi checked the scanner again. "The brain itself has no pain receptors; the headache is most likely stress related."

"Are you going to operate on me?"

"I'm not sure that would be the wisest thing to do right now. I think that you should rest here for a while. I'll give you something to reduce the swelling and if that doesn't clear up your vision then we may have to operate." Wendi brought a roll of gauze over; "I'm going to cover your eyes, just to help to rest. I want you to relax, okay?"

"Am I going to die?"

"Not if I can help it." Wendi assured her.

"Tony, I'm scared." Eugenie reached out and he caught her hands and pulled her close.

"It's all right. Dr. Smith won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise." He said.

"Try to relax Eugenie." Wendi wrapped a blanket around the two. "You can stay until she goes to sleep Tony. I'll let the captain know where you are."

"Thanks, Dr. Smith." Said Tony.

Wendi went back into her office and called Nathan to let him know that Tony was in the Med Lab and to tell the captain about Eugenie's condition.

"Any change in Ben's condition?" Nathan asked.

"No, he's still unconscious."

"That's bad isn't it?"

"It's not unusual following a skull fracture, but I was hoping he would wake up after a couple of days."

"You'll let me know if there is any change?"

"You'll be the second to know." Wendi assured him.

"Second?"

"Katie is staying pretty close; she'll probably know it before I will. Is Ortiz up there?"

"Yes. Why? He said you let him go."

"I let him go to his quarters, I didn't tell him he could go back to duty yet." 

Nathan smiled; "He didn't exactly lie ..."

"He didn't exactly tell the truth either." Wendi smiled too, "Keep an eye on him, if he seems tired call me and I'll collect him."

"I will. Bridger out." Nathan broke the connection with Med Lab and turned to the WSKRS station, "Mr. Ortiz ..."

***

"Would you please be a little quieter?" Eugenie begged. "My head hurts and your yelling isn't helping."

"You can hear me?" The voice sounded surprised.

"Of course I can hear you. I don't know why Dr. Smith hasn't come to help you; you're making enough noise to wake the dead." Eugenie groaned.

"I'm sorry." The voice grew softer; "I'm just scared. I've been calling but no one is listening."

Eugenie felt guilty about being so gruff, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Are you in pain?"

"No. I don't feel anything. Who are you?"

"Eugenie Yasutake. Who are you?"

"My name is Ben."

"Glad to meet you, I just wish it were under better circumstances. Why are you here?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know why you're in Med Lab?"

"I can't remember."

"Were you hurt when the sub rolled?"

"We rolled?"

"Yes, two days ago. We caught an underwater current at the tail of a tsunami and it rolled the seaQuest under a cliff. A rock fall rolled us back over but it caused a lot of havoc."

Ben's voice broke, "Where is everyone?"

"The others are recovering pretty well. Lucas is in his quarters; he was driving Dr. Smith crazy. I surprised you didn't hear them."

"Lucas?"

"He and Lieutenant Brody were hurt when the cargo rolled again when we came back to keel."

"I'm so tired." Ben's voice was low and Eugenie could barely hear him. "I'm so very tired."

"Try to sleep, it helps." Eugenie turned to the sound of Ben's voice and smiled. "Maybe tomorrow we can both get out of here."

"I want to get out." Ben's voice trailed off; "I don't like it here ..."

***

"She was talking in her sleep." Katie smiled for the first time since Ben was brought into Med Bay. The commander still sat beside her ex-husband, holding Ben's hand and gently massaging the unconscious man's forehead.

"Who was?" Wendi asked. "Eugenie?"

"Yes."

Wendi came over to check Ben's vitals. "What did she say?"

"She was talking to someone, telling them about Lucas and Jim." Katie's smile disappeared as she looked up at the doctor. "When is Ben going to wake up?"

"I wish I could say. I really hoped he'd be conscious by now."

"He's in a coma, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Will he ever wake up?"

Wendi put her hand over Katie's hand that held Ben's. "We have to be positive. Say good things, he can hear us, you know."


End file.
